


Close Your Eyes

by AloneShadow



Category: Almost Human (TV)
Genre: Bromance, Caring, Developing Friendships, Embedded Images, Feels, Friendship, Picture, Short & Sweet, Soft Feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:08:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23853583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AloneShadow/pseuds/AloneShadow
Summary: "John, do you trust me?"Or, the one where John can't eat in peace.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	Close Your Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> The _fighting quarantine with softness_ is still on!

“John, do you trust me?” 

Sitting on Rudy’s couch, John stopped opening the bag midway to look up at Dorian with a puzzled expression. “What?” 

“Do you trust me?” Dorian repeated standing next to him. 

“What kind of question is that?” 

“A reasonable one.” 

“Pretty random if you ask me.” 

“I did not ask your personal thoughts about the question itself.” 

“Yes, I know.” He snorted grabbing the hamburger to take a bite.

Dorian kept staring. “And?” 

John sighed and dropped the food back into the bag. “Why are you asking all of a sudden?” 

“Why you keep trying dodging the question?” 

“Because it’s stupid-” 

“You answered questions dumber than this.” 

John took a deep breath and leaned against the back of the couch to look better at him. “Oh really?” 

“That is not the point. I just-“ 

“You want an answer, yes, I get it, but you didn’t answer me either.”

“I asked first.” 

“I asked second.” 

“That doesn’t-“ 

“And I’m your boss.” 

“Technically-“ 

“ _Technically_ I’m not forced to answer any of your questions, but _you_ have to answer mine.” John grinned as Dorian stared at him with a frustrated glare. “It sucks being an android, huh?” 

Dorian looked away and sat down next to him, staring in front of himself. “I noticed your heart rate increases when we’re alone.”

“If you’d stop scanning me every five seconds-“ 

“I also noticed how you tend to keep a safe distance between us,” he continued, ignoring how John stopped halfway while scooting aside as stealthily as possible. “No one else tends to act like this towards me, so I assumed it might be the lack of trust you have in me. If that is the case or not, I would like to talk about it and try to make you feel at ease.” 

“You don’t need to make me feel _at ease_. Having you around is not a problem.” 

“Are you sure?” 

“I am.” 

“Then why your heart rate is accelerating again?” 

“Because I don’t like being interrogated by my android. You- you’re taking this way too personal.” 

Dorian blinked, unsure. “Am I?” 

“ _Yes._ ” John sighed, but moved backwards when Dorian grabbed the bag from his lap to put it on the coffee table, proceeding to stubbornly stare at the man. “Ok, look, that’s just-“ 

“Do you hate androids so much?” Dorian stopped him, his voice calmer. “I know you have your reasons to not trust them, but-“ 

“Are you forgetting that you’re one of _them_?” John scoffed. 

“No, but I’m not like the others.”

“Yeah, you keep saying that… Can you give me back my lunch?” John sighed gesturing at the bag. 

Dorian didn’t look away from him. “You can take it yourself. It’s right there.” 

John took a deep breath, trying to stay calm: the bag was just past Dorian, in arm's reach. Standing up to grab it would have only confirmed Dorian’s theory… 

“You’re such a pain in the ass…” John nervously said stretching in front of him to take back the food: he wasn’t scared of Dorian- he wasn’t _scared_ of androids, but he knew how they could easily turn against human’s orders only because of numbers and statistics… It has been a few months since he and Dorian started working together, and he knew the DRN was indeed different, but a part of him couldn’t stop wondering if he would have turned into a number for Dorian too, at some point. 

As John stretched his arm towards the bag, he felt Dorian moving and grab his hand. “Now what-?” 

“I’m sorry,” Dorian said with an apologetic look on his face. “I wanted to help, but I’m only making you feel worse.” Gently making him sit back, he let John, took the bag and handed it over. 

John stared at it for a moment, then grabbed it, and nervously put it on the floor. “Give me your hands.” 

“What?” 

“I’m not gonna chop them off of you. Come on.” 

Unsure, Dorian turned a bit to face him and offered both hands. 

“Now close your eyes.” He ordered again, getting another puzzled look. “What? _You don’t trust me_?” John scoffed patiently. 

“I do trust you, John,” Dorian said, as it was the most obvious thing, and closed his eyes. “I just don’t understand what you’re trying to do.” 

“Don’t open them.” 

“I won’t.” 

“This is… It’s a trick my father used. To calm me down, when I was a kid.” 

Dorian was listening carefully but didn’t open his eyes, keeping that information safe into his memory. Only when he felt two hands grabbing his wrist he couldn’t stop from looking: John’s eyes were closed, a slight blush on his face while he continued taking deep breaths. 

Surprised, Dorian silently looked down at his own hands, still free since John was holding his wrists. After a moment of contemplation, he did the same, gently moving his fingers around John’s wrists, instantly getting feedback from his heartbeat. 

John didn’t flinch but moved a bit on the couch. “I didn’t ask you to take my vitals, didn’t I?” he commented tiredly. 

“So, doing this helps you calm down?” 

“It used to... My father used to tell me to feel his heartbeat. It was always even… Like he wasn’t scared of anything.”

“You know I don’t have a heart...” 

John nodded and shrugged, “Seems to work, though.” 

Dorian looked up at him, smiling fondly. “It does?” 

John breathed out and opened his eyes- and his heartbeat instantly accelerated again. “I told you to keep your eyes closed!” 

“Sorry.” 

“You-! There’s no point closing them now!” 

Dorian kept smiling, eyes closed, considering what happened as the answer he was looking for.

* * *

* * *

_Fic inspired by this pic_  
[](https://66.media.tumblr.com/9923100497003d8c2356bfc4bd5eb755/ecfa1d8c5859c9dd-22/s1280x1920/2e7d817bc1eff8fe011d7c9419a7fff56ef6bbfc.png)  



End file.
